Without You
by wolfgurl6
Summary: A story about the hardships, obstacles and troubles a young couple will go through for true love.
1. Chapter 1

Without You

A/N: This story is continued from the fanfic called 'Dear Diary' written by HashDash23. 'Dear Diary' MUST be read BEFORE this story!

And in her story I AM the girl who the character Neneh was based on and I thought that her story should be told.

Thanks everyone for reading!

Chapter 1 –

Neneh kept storming down the large, main hall of McKinley High with her new boyfriend trailing behind her.

"Neneh… wait up!" Sam yelled after her. She slowed down and Sam quickly caught up. When he reached out to her he noticed tears running down her usually dry cheeks.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong? You do know they were just joking around?" Sam asked as he pulled her into a warm embrace.

"It's true," Neneh breathed.

"What?" Sam asked, stunned pulling her out of his arms.

"I'm on drugs. Karofsky really did see me with crack. Ms Pillsbury was talking to me about it yesterday… Well trying to." More tears trickled down her cheeks. "I'm a drug addict," was all she said before she fell to the floor drowned in her own tears.

Sam quickly grabbed her to steady her fall, fell to the ground beside her and put his arms around her shoulders. Comforting.

"Shh, shh, shh, it's ok, it's ok." He repeated over and over again until the tears stopped flowing and she finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You have nothing to apologize for," Sam answered as he slowly brought her face closer to his. "I love you no matter what," he breather before pulling her into a long, slow kiss.

When they finally needed to breath Neneh whispered, "I love you too."

With that they went back into their deep kissing until Sam slowly pulled away and said,

"We need to talk to Ms Pillsbury."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. It's a bit long but I hope you guys like it**

**:)**

Chapter 2 –

"What brings you two to my office," Ms Pillsbury asked. When Neneh didn't answer Sam spoke for her.

"Neneh's got a bit of a... dilemma."

When she didn't finish for him, he kept going.

"She's taking drugs and she wants to stop she just doesn't know... how."

And with that a single tear slid down right cheek which Sam quickly wiped away and replaced with the touch of his lips. The ghost of a smile appeared on her lips.

She nodded. Too ashamed to speak. She didn't want to admit it but it was true... She did have a problem and only with the help of others would she be able to over come it.

"Ok, when did you start... taking the drugs?" Ms Pillsbury asked.

Neneh looked at her hands – folded in her lap – ashamed of the answer that formed on her lips.

"About a year," she answered, so embarassed that she had to look away from both of their faces.

After a long silence Ms Pillsbury asked, "How often do you... take it?"

Ahh... Now this she wasn't too embarassed to tell.

"Only about... once a month," She said looking up to meet Ms Pillsbury gaze.

"That's ok, you've only taken it about," Ms Pillsbury said pausing to think, "12 times."

"It's ok," Sam said taking Neneh's hand in his, "We'll get through this."

They were frozen like that for a while. Holding hands and looking into each others eyes.

...

They finally came out of their trance when Ms Pillsbury cleared her throat.

"Ok... We need to figure out how your going to... control the urge to take the drugs." She paused, "Oh, why do you take them?"

Now this was the one question she didn't want to answer.

"I..." was all she said as too many tears spilled over for Sam to wipe away. " I never used to be this confident. I was... shy. I wanted to be... me."

That was when she really started to sob. Tears were spilling over and she started to heave and hiccup. Sam quickly stood up pulling her up – and into his arms – with him. She cried and sobbed and weeped until her eyes were dry of tears. Sam let go her as she wiped away the last of the tears and sat down again.

"Sorry," was all she could say as she regained her composure.

"It's ok. Take your time,' Ms Pillsbury said, saddened by how much this was hurting the girl.

Sam – who had quite through most of the ordeal – finally spoke.

"I think what Neneh is trying to say, is that she wanted to feel.. better about herself?"

Ms Pillsbury looked at Neneh as she nodded along to what Sam was saying.

"I wanted to be able to show the world who I really was... on the inside," Neneh said, "After I started taking it I felt... confident even though it wore off after a couple of hours... Then one day I'd feel like the old me and I just had to get rid of her so I... took more."

Her eyes were no longer wet. She had learn't that this had to be told without the tears that would cause them to pity her.

"How did you find out about the... crack?" Ms Pillsbury asked. But before Neneh could answer she butted in. "Sorry, what I mean't was... How did you... know it would make you confident?"

"Umm... I'd... see other girls after they'd taken it. They were carefree... That was all I wanted. The feeling of not-caring about what other people thought of you," she looked down at her hands. "I wanted to feel secure. I didn't want to be scared anymore."

Neneh kept her eyes on her hands while Sam and Ms Pillsbury gazed at her. Sam felt so... weak. He could imagine how she felt.

He knew she would be much worse than he did. It was killing him to see her like this... So vulnerable and scared. He'd never seen this side of her and he hoped that he would never have to...

He just wanted to keep her safe. He loved more her than anything in the world and would do anything – give everything he could – to make her happy.

"Ok," was all Ms Pillsbury said before the sad silence was ressurrected.

They stayed silent for a while. Neneh looking at her hands. Ashamed. Sam watching her with his big blue eyes. Worried. Ms Pillsbury looking at the two of them. Hopeful.

…

Neneh finally looked up and met Sam's concerned gaze.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"I told you. You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam responded.

"Ms Pillsbury, can we please continue this on some later date?" Neneh asked.

After a brief silence Ms Pillsbury`answered, "Ok, tomorrow after Glee club you two can come here and we can pick up from where we left off?"

"Thank you," Sam answered as they both got up to leave.

Sam went ahead of Neneh and opened the door with one hand while taking her hand in his other. They slowly walked down rhe hall together hand in hand, heads down. Upset.

When they made it back to the choir room Sam looked Neneh in the eyes and said, "Do you want to tell me or do you want me to?"

Neneh was so ashamed that she couldn't speak all she did was use her index finger to point into Sam's warm chest. Translation: You do it.

"Ok," he answered before giving her a quick peck on the lips to make her smile. Which it – briefly – did.

They walked into the choir room, hand in hand as Sam addressed the Glee Club.

"Where did you go?" asked Rachel before Sam could speak.

"We... has to go speak to Ms Pillsbury," he answered.

"Why? You know we were only joking," said Rachel.

"I know," answered Neneh, shocking only Sam with her speaking. "But... It's true."

Sam then quickly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms before she started to sob.

"What!" asked Puck. "You mean... she _does_ take drugs?"

"Yes..." Sam answered softly as Neneh soiled his blue t-shirt with her tears.

Everyone was shocked... Neneh a crackhead. It just didn't seem right. But she wouldn't act. She never cries... It must be true.

The room was mostly silent except for the hiccupping and heaving coming from Neneh.

When she finally stopped she raised her head out of Sam's chest but his arms only loosed. He wouldn't let go her considering how fragile she was.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, but everyone heard.

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault." Quinn said.

"Yeah, your not to blame. These things happen." Santana said backing up her girlfriend while unconsicously rubbing her arm.

"Guess so..." Neneh answered.

"Aww! Come here!" Rachel exclaimed as everyone ran up to Neneh and Sam, pulling them into a massive hug.

"Thanks guys. I guess I needed that." Neneh said as everyone slowly moved away.

"Ok. I think Glee Club is done for today." said Mr Shue.

"Ok bye!" Brittany exclaimed running out the door with Quinn, Rachel and Santana trailing behind.

"Wait, Santana. Can I talk to you?" Neneh yelled after the Latina.

"Umm... sure," Santana answered/

"I'm ok," she whispered to Sam so he would let go of her.

"Ok, sure." Sam answered giving Neneh a light peck on the cheek.

As Sam headed out of the room, Neneh went over to where Santana was standing. By now all the other Glee clubbers had left the room.

Santana and Neneh were alone.

**Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 –

Sam had only just gotten to Neneh's little white Volvo – at the end of the lot – when he saw her running out of the school.

"Sorry, I had to ask her about this Spanish assignment," Neneh said as she reached the car giving Sam a peck on the cheek when she did.

"It's alright," Sam answered as Neneh unlocked the car.

They got in. Sam in the passenger seat and Neneh in the driver's.

Sam was fed up with not knowing how to drive. It wasn't like he had a car or anything but he'd still like to learn.

As if reading his thoughts Neneh asked, "After school tomorrow do you want me to teach you?"

Sam sighed. She always knew what he was thinking.

"Sure," he said with Neneh's favourite grin on his face.

The silence stayed as Neneh backed up out of the parking spot and zoomed out of the vacant lot.

When they got onto the road Sam carefully took Neneh's right hand off the steering wheel and put it in his left. She smiled when he did.

They didn't need to be talking all the time. Their relationship was already on an emotional level when they started dating. They… got each other so well. They didn't need to speak each other's company was all they could wish for.

They pulled into Neneh's driveway and got out of the car. Sam ever being the gentlemen opened Neneh's door despite her driving. They then walked hand in hand up the drive and into the house. Neneh dropped her car keys in the glass bowl on the table by the front door and ran up the stairs with Sam close on her heels. She started to giggle when Sam ran past her and threw open her bedroom door. They ran inside, slammed the door and jumped onto Neneh's bed.

Sam lay down on the bed with Neneh on top of his chest locking her lips furiously with his. When he opened his mouth she moaned and slipped her tongue. The two kept going – passionately kissing – for a least a half hour before Neneh pulled away with lips so swollen that they were bigger than Sam's.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," was all she said before locking her lips – yet again – with his.

She slowly moved further down his chest until she was low enough to pull off his shirt. Their lips parted for only a second to pull Sam's shirt over his head before they went back to work.

Sam slipped his hand up her shirt and put his hands around Neneh's soft waist. While he was rubbing his hands around her mid section she was trickling her fingers over his abs. Slowly. Teasing.

"Wait."

"Why?" Neneh answered pulling away from Sam with a confused look on her face. " I thought the girl was supposed to be the one who wanted to stop?"

"I know. I know... I just don't wanna do it... Not yet... Ok?"

After a couple of seconds, Neneh – with a dazed expression on her face – answered, "Umm... Yeah... Sorry, I shouldn't have pressured you like that."

"No, no. It was just as much my fault as it was yours."

"Umm... Ok then," Neneh said hopping off of San while he pulled his shirt back over his head and onto his body.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sam broke the silence.

"Do you wanna go downstairs, eat some chocolate ice cream and watch 'Beauty and the Beast'?"

Sometimes she would wonder how he knew her so well.

"Do I ever."


End file.
